Alex Gunner
Alex Gunne Name Alex lin Gunner Age 14 Gender Male Species: Human Sexuality: Heterosexual Date Of Birth: Feb 13 Power He has the power to transform into a werewolf or lycan thats been modifyed to have one of the strongests skins in the universe and stronger, then a male morween,he is also great agility,and the speed of a mantauk.He also can talk to all the wild animals tongue mantauk,worween,carnoid, and etc. Personality He is a nice person with a smiling personality.He always has a smile on his face even when he is fighting.He is a calm person that trys to help his friends out.He also has animal like personality like sense of smell,better hearing, and growls when he is made.The only problem is that because of his lycan inside that he has bloodlust attacks even in his human form, and has fangs.He is a sadistic person when he is in his lycan form but transfer over to his human form as well. History: Alex's life was a easy one he had a family that loved him and did well in school.His parents were the best to him but for some reason he felt alone.He learned how to do important things like how to gain influnce,money, and be a good CEO.He also loved to take care of the animals at his house.Later in his life he went to go look for a photo ablum but he found something strange another picture of a kid with black hair and eyes that look like his.He came up to his parents about this to find out that he has a older brother that he never meet.He wanted to see his brother but that when the evo-knights came, and attacked the earth.His parents rushed him to the shuttle and they only let the kids in as he left his family they gave him a picture of his brother. Alex was in the shuttle for many days now as he passed many planets but then felt the whole ship shake.They were being attack by the evo-knights and the ship had loss it's engines.The ship was falling towards a planet filled with different twin planets.The ship crashed landed on the surface of the planet and soon he was knocked-out.He soon woke up in the middle of the ship and walked around to see that noone was around as well as most of the people dead.He found some guns and armor and started to walk outside in the heat.He kept walking until he couldn't walk anymore as he fell to the floor, and blacked out.He throught that he was dead until he felt something get stabbed into his arm.He came out of his trance to see aliens poking things into him.He was bounded to the table and couldn't do anything.He blacked out again when something came in, and noises of guns fire roar throught his ear.When he came to he was in a car of some sort, and someone had saved him.When he got to the city, he took me downstairs to a secret base. It seems to be people who do the deals that cause people to die and cause a problem for others.When he went to see the thier boss,he looked at a mirror and saw that his eyes,hair, and clothe were different.His eyes were a shade of pink,his hair was the color of blood, and his clothe had death marks all over it.The leader looked down at me and hit me to the floor as he laughed at me something inside me made me growl.The alien looked back at me and pulled out a a steel sword.Alex was cut by his chest as blood spilled his body started shaking.His nails started to grow and his body felt different.The guy started to get scared and tryed to cut me again,but this time he didn't hurt me as he grabed the guy.Then threw him at the wall as his body bleed blood and everyone was scared of him.The man that saved me came up to me and said that he knew bringing you here was a good idea.He calm down and he released his other form then walked with the alien.He was soon became the leader of this group as he learned more about the techs and problems.The group called the beast legion that is abunch of wormholelancers in the army.He had joined up with the planets army and now a very high ranking officer. Other: Anything else? ﻿